genesisscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Player Moderator
Player Moderators (colloquially pmods or just mods) are GenesisScape'' players chosen specifically by Genesis staff due to their commitment to the in-game community. They are ambassadors of the game and help to maintain an enjoyable in-game environment. And since then the team has grown with current player moderators.1 Other types of moderators include Forum Moderators and Genesis Moderators. All ''GenesisScape Player Moderators are automatically FunOrb Player Moderators, and vice versa. Player Moderators can be recognised by the silver crown - - or the silver star - - visible next to their name when they speak in-game (but not in their username when right clicking), or when they are sending messages. This image cannot be disabled or hidden. On the GenesisScape forums, however, there is no visible differentiation between Player Moderators and regular players. Anyone who claims to be a Player Moderator without a crown can be reported (for staff impersonation) using the report abuse menu. While acknowledged as not actually being hired members of the Genesis Staff (only regular players with extra entrusted tools), the rule is still applicable to impersonation of them. A Player Moderator has two direct approaches to rulebreakers. The first is through priority abuse reports. All abuse reports filed by Player Moderators are directed to a separate group of Genesis staff members. The second way is through administering temporary mutes with their report. However, new Player Moderators are given a "Suggest a mute" instead of a temporary mute option. This is to settle in new moderators into their role as part of a training period. Once Genesis has assessed the judgement of the moderator and the reports marked for muting would have been applied correctly, then the moderator would be given the normal mute option.2 Occasionally when a player is being particularly defiant towards the rules, a mute is required so that other players can no longer see his or her text. A Player Moderator's mute is a safety precaution to help prevent the player in question from causing any more harm to themselves or others, as it will effectively stop any attempts to talk freely. Genesis provides Player Moderators with muting guidelines, and mutes are, according to Genesis, checked to ensure that they are correct. Any incorrect mutes may be lifted, and if a Player Moderator regularly mutes without proper reason, his or her moderator status may be removed. As soon as a Genesis Moderator checks the report, the mute is lifted and a subsequent punishment is then applied if it is needed. Players muted by Player Moderators are able to use quick chat. Private messages sent by a Player Moderator are visible when private chat is turned off, though Player Moderators are unable to send subsequent messages or see that the player is online via his/her friends' menu. However, players will not see text written by a Player Moderator if they are added to that player's Ignore List. Player Moderators have access to additional forum sections and the P-Mod Room, in which they can discuss moderator issues with Player and Genesis Moderators. They also have access to the Player Moderator Centre. Genesis states that content discussed within these areas is strictly confidential, and any Player Moderator who reveals content within these areas will lose their moderator privileges. Roles and Abilities Player Moderators were introduced into the game and they act as volunteers for the community. They have access to the Player Moderator Centre, which contains links to private Player Moderator forums, guidelines, registration links, and other information pages. Player Moderators also have the ability to add a 48-hour mute to any abuse reports they send. A dedicated team of Admins check these reports as a priority to ensure that the action taken by the Player Moderator was fair. All Player Moderators in GenesisScape are also Player Moderators in Forums. As is the case with Forum Moderators, there are regular private meetings in-game, called "surgeries", between Player Moderators and staff. These meetings occur in a room called the Player Moderator Room during prearranged times. During this meeting, Player Moderators discuss any concerns they may have.1 How Player Moderators are chosen Player Moderators are chosen specifically by Genesis staff based on their truthfulness, maturity, involvement in the GenesisScape in-game and forum communities, and by the accuracy of abuse reports (therefore, not reporting someone for extremely minor reasons, or just because you can). They must also have a secure account. Recently there has been a greater focus on involvement within the community. Players with old, expired offences may still become Player Moderators if Genesis feels that they have learned their lesson. Though you do not have to play a certain amount of time, most moderators have played 1 year or more before being asked to join the team. It is mentioned that being on the forums helps being noticed. Genesis will only contact the player via the Message Centre system to inform him or her that he/she has been selected to become a Player Moderator. The player is then able to accept or decline the position. New moderators are required to register certain contact details with Genesis before they receive access to any moderator tools.3 Genesis will never private message you in-game and tell you to go to an external website and enter your username and password. People messaging that are phishers who steal account logins, and they can be reported for staff impersonation. Any player asking in-game for your login details should be reported immediately so Genesis can punish them accordingly. Also, if you are asked by a player in in-game chat to log out into the lobby as you have been chosen to become a moderator, report them promptly, as this is a phishing attempt as well.